Duel Monsters
by TeeBot111
Summary: A mysterious boy apppears and saves a girl, thus beginning a long struggle to save the world from the dark shadows that rest.... Please Read and Review if you wish. PG-13 for Violence, Language, and scenes of destruction *at some point*
1. Default Chapter

Duel Monsters

~Duelist Kingdom~

Prelude

The wind, it blew like an angry storm out at sea- yet the ground was as dry as bone. Lightning and thunder blasted through the sky. A swirling mass of clouds seemed to form a portal in the sky. A lightning bolt struck from the portal, and struck the ground. A loud rumble sent shockwaves across the ground. A mystical mist filled the air now. A person crouched on his knees.

Elsewhere, a girl was walking the streets of Domino Town. The town was as quiet as a cemetery. She walked, hoping that the rain would wait to fall until she got home. But, a man came from an alley, and started following her. As she walked down the street, she got an eerie feeling that someone was behind her. As she turned, the man grabbed her, and dragged her into an alley.

Holding a gun to her, he snarled. "Give me all your valuables and your free to go!" he called. He has thick blonde hair and an American flag bandana. The girl gulped in terror. 

"No, I don't have anything," she said, backing away, finding that she was trapped. 

The guy chuckled. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," he said, loading the gun.

Suddenly, a striking voice sliced through the silence. "I wouldn't touch her if I were you," he called. A mysterious guy came from the shadows. He had spiky, dark blue hair that reached to his shoulders. He had a long, black trench coat and black baggy pants. He glared at the thief with his staggering emerald eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the thief asked. He smirked, and twirled his gun around his index finger.

"Shiro, your worst nightmare. Bandit Keith, you aren't going to hurt her. I will assure that," he said. He drew out a deck of Duel Monsters cards. "You will soon see why people are so afraid of me," he said.

The girl watched through frightened eyes. She gulped as the boy drew a card from his deck. 

"Prepare to be sealed," he said. He lifted the card in the air, and suddenly, a strange black creature blasted from the card. A shadow like creature spiraled around Bandit Keith, and chuckled. "Morphing Jar is a truly powerful card, as it can send any opponents monster to the graveyard if attacked while in face down position, but now, it's ready to eat you and send you to the graveyard…" 

Bandit Keith screamed. He struggled free from the creature. "Get away from me!" he yelled, running away once he was freed. As Keith escaped, Shiro called the creature back to its card. He helped the girl up, and handed her the bag of groceries. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his deck away. The girl backed away from Shiro. 

"Yes, I'm, fine. H-how did you do that?" she asked. She was frightened and eased at the same time.

Shiro sighed. "It's a long story. You wouldn't understand," he said, starting to walk away. 

Suddenly, a guy laughed out loud, walked into the alley. A guy with green hair, a dark long sleeved pull over, blue jeans, and necklaces and chains. He smiled. 

"Nice use of holograms. They really looked real. Now where's the hologram projectors?" he asked.

The girl ran to the guy's side. "Kai! This guy used magic to save me from that bandit!" she called.

Kai smirked. "Magic? No such thing, you just saw illusions of some sort," he said, smiling. 

Shiro glared at Kai. "You doubt my power?" he asked, not moving his mouth. Suddenly, Kai's jaw dropped.

"Yes, Kai, I am inside your head. I have power beyond your belief," he said, "I will show you if you wish."

Kai shook his head in disbelief. "Jasmine, did you hear him too?" he asked. He stared at his little sister. 

"What? He didn't say any thing," she said, looking oddly at her brother. Kai gulped. 

"You, you're not kidding! You are magic!" he called, gasping in disbelief. Suddenly, lightning struck. Rain then began to fall. Shiro looked at Kai. 

"You two better get going, before you catch cold," he said, turning away. He started to walk, when Kai stopped him. 

"Hey!" he called. He ran up to Shiro. "Shiro, was it? You have a place to keep warm at?" Kai asked.

Shiro shook his head. "No, I just got into town…" he said, turning, continuing to walk.

Kai gulped. "I hope to meet you again. And next time, I want a duel!" he called. He watched as Shiro disappeared into the night. 

May It Begin…


	2. Chapter 1

Duel Monsters ~Duelist Kingdom~ 

Episode 1- The Good, The Bad, The Evil  
  
Shiro stood in line at a huge convention center, to register in a Duel Monster tournament. He stepped up to the registration desk, and before he could speak a word, he heard a familiar voice- Kai. He looked over to see Kai registering. Shiro gave a slight smirk, and gave his information to the woman. "My name is Shiro Akiyama, and I use a multi-type deck," he spoke, glancing over at Kai. He noticed Kai looking over at him. As the woman handed him his ID Card, Kai chuckled. "Imagine seeing you here, mysterious stranger," Kai joked, grinning. Shiro gave a slight smile when he saw his younger sister Jasmine. Kai grinned. "You know her, but my other sister, Reiko, is buying her ticket," he said, Shiro held his hand out. "I wish you luck. If we manage to match up in the finals, I hope you'll put up a good fight." Kai laughed. "Oh, you joker, you. I'll launch an all out war if I have to, not that I will, since no one can match up to my skill." he stammered, "Except, the World Champ Seto Kaiba, the top duelist in the world, next to the King of Games, Yugi Moto. Suddenly, Shiro's eyes shrunk. He remembered a small bit of information, concerning someone named Yugi. Shiro tried to figure out where he heard the name before, but couldn't. That's when an announcer came over the loud speaker. "Attention, all competitors, please report to the assembly room, where we will start the tournament off with a small word from Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford him self."  
  
As all the competitors flocked over to the assembly room, Shiro stayed behind. He had a serious look upon his face. "I sense a great evil here," he thought to him self. He then entered the room, where the doors shut behind him.  
  
The large crowd of people quieted down as the lights dimmed. Up on stage, 2 men in black suits and black sunglasses stood. One had a shark-type fin hair cut, while the other had a bushy gray mustache. A man in a red suit walked out on stage. He had long white hair that came down to his shoulders. The left side of his hair covered up his left eye. He walked up to the microphone, and cleared his throat. "Greetings, Duelists! I am Pegasus J. Crawford, creator of the game you have all grown to know and love as Duel Monsters. I thank you for making this one of the most popular games throughout the entire world. Without you, what would this game be but another fad? No matter, I would like to announce that, the person who wins the finals, will move on to face one last opponent, the World Champ, Seto Kaiba! Of course, you have the choice, to either win the finals, and take your $1,000 prize money and special rare card, or you can choose to face our Champ, and wins $5,000 dollars, and a brand new deck full of the rarest and most powerful cards in the game of Duel Monsters. So, if you wish to become the greatest duelist, then I suggest you put your skill to the test. I will be watching you all with great interest," he said, turning. He began walking off, listening to the crowd go wild. His two guards Kemo and Croquet, followed behind him. In Pegasus private viewing box, a guy with bushy brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white trench coat sat. "Did you really have to make it sound like I was that easy to beat?" he asked, glaring at Pegasus. Pegasus chuckled. "Kaiba boy, you know you're the best, and no one would ever be able to beat you. You have the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon's, no one else has them. Believe me, if they managed to take them out, you'd be beaten. But that's impossible," he said, chuckling.  
  
Hours passed, and the duels commenced. Shiro and Kai both made it into the finals. "I can't believe we've made it this far," Kai said, sitting in a chair, drinking a soda. A man came in holding a clipboard. "Excuse me, Kai, Shiro, you two are going to be facing each other in the semi-finals. You have 5 minutes," he said, walking out. Kai turned to Shiro. "So, you think you can win?" he asked, smiling slightly at Shiro. Shiro let out a small chuckle. "If you win by some chance, you'll need dumb luck beating Bandit Keith. He's going to slaughter his opponent in the semi- finals," he said. Kai sighed. "Well, we'll see whose the better duelist soon enough, won't we?" he said, walking out. Shiro took out his deck. "I've gotten this far, so let's go for the gold," he said, removing his trench coat. He had a black sleeveless shirt with buckles and chains wrapped around him. He followed Kai out to the dueling arena.  
  
There, in the audience, people cheered loudly. Shiro and Kai stepped up to the large Dueling Arena. An announcer spoke out to the crowd over an intercom. "Attention everyone! This is the Semi-Final's match! We are proud to bring you 2 separate duels of intense action! In Duel Arena One, we have Shiro and Kai. In Duel Arena Two, we have Bandit Keith and Jimmy! Let's have a great duel! You may begin!" Suddenly, the Life Points (now referred to as LP) appeared on the side of the Dueling Arena. Both Shiro and Kai started with 4000 LP each.  
  
"I'll go first," said Shiro, giving a devious smile. Kai gasped, surprised to actually see Shiro smile like that. "I play Gemini Elf, with stats of 1900/900, in defense position. And I play a card face down as well," he spoke.

Kai chuckled. "Smart, your trying to start with defenses to see what I have. Well, let's please the audience, shall we?" he said, "I play a card face down. And another card face down. Your turn again. Maybe you can get the ball rolling," Kai spoke. Shiro smirked, and drew a card. "First, I'll command Gemini Elf to attack your facedown card!" he called, "then, I'll play a Magic card face down, for later. Now, Gemini Elf, ATTACK!" Shiro called. Gemini Elf, the twin elf-attack force, charged forth to attack the face down card Kai had on the field. Suddenly, Kai let out a chuckle. As Gemini Elf attacked the face down monster, Cyber Jar appeared. Then, Gemini Elf let out a yelp, then it burst, along with Cyber Jar. Shiro moaned. "Well, surprised by Cyber Jar, eh? Now we both draw the top five cards of our deck." Shiro Kai drew the top five cards from their deck. Kai smiled at the last card he drew. "Now it's my turn! I play Dragon Zombie, with stats of 1600/0, in attack mode! And, with no monsters on your field to defend you, I command it to attack!" As the rotting dragon corpse rose to the field, it let out a roar. Then, it let out a stinking ball of junk. It exploded against Shiro's Dueling Box, and his LP reduced to 2400. Shiro smirked again, chuckled. "No matter, I am going to go ahead and play my face down Magic card. I play Black Magician Curtain for half of my life points to summon my Black Magician. And I summon it now! And I also lay a Magic card face down on the field." A Magician in a black gown and hat with a scepter appeared on the field, and his LP dropped down to 1200. Shiro smiled. "The Black Magician has stats of 2500/2100. Now I command it to attack!" The Black Magician held its scepter out, and let out a blast of magic. Kai gasped as his life points reduced to 3100. "If you want to win, you have to play some stronger monsters than that if you hope to beat me. Kai smiled. "Okay then. First, I'll clear my path with this magic card, Fissure!" Shiro snarled. The ground cracked, and a hand pulled his Black Magician into the abyss. "And now I play, Hayabusa Knight in attack mode. This card can attack twice per turn." A knight in steel armor appeared on the field. It's stats appeared on Shiro's playing board. It had stats of 1000/700. As it charged forth, it swung it's sword at Shiro's LP, once, twice, reducing it to 400. Shiro smiled. "I hope you don't have plans to beat me easily, because this is just the beginning. To help lower your LP, I play the magic card Hinotama, which inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your LP count. Then, I'll play a combo attack- Lord of Dragons and Flute of Summoning Dragon! I am now able to special summon 2 dragon types on to the field, and I choose to summon my ultimate dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and another of my dragons, Curse of Dragon! Red Eyes stats are 2400/2000, and Curse of Dragons stats are 2000/1700. Now, Lord of Dragons, attack Hayabusa Knight!" As Shiro's Dragon summoning Lord of Dragons held it's hand out, Kai covered his eyes. A bright light appeared, and destroyed Hayabusa Knight. Kai's LP reduced to 2400. Kai snarled. "You're doing well, but I have just the- oh no. I already used the trap cards I had. If I don't draw one next, then I will lose no matter what," he thought. He gulped, and drew a card. He gasped. "No, I, didn't draw the card I need." he said. Shiro smiled. "Are you going to make a move or not?" he asked, crossing his arms. Kai gulped. "I play this magic card. It's the best I can do. I also play Jinzo #7. I end my turn." Shiro smiled. "You could have defeated me," he said, "Jinzo #7's effect allows you to attack directly. I only have 400 LP." Kai sighed. "I know. But, Where would the fun be?" he said, "Where would the treat in beating someone who saved my sister be if I did that? I do this out of respect, not greed." Shiro smiled. "Fine. I play a magic card, Raigeki. Destroying all the monsters on your field." Jinzo #7 burst. Shiro lifted his hand, and laid his cards down. "Red Eyes Black Dragon attack!" Shiro called. As the black dragon opened its mouth, a red blast of fire shot from its mouth. It smashed into Kai's Dueling Box, and reduced his LP to 0. Fans in the stands booed as Kai stepped down from the box. He walked back to his rest area as the announcer declared that Shiro was the winner, and he was moving on to the next round. Shiro watched Kai walk away. He smiled, and followed.  
  
"Why did I let him win? Why did I hesitate?" he thought to him self, "Why did I let the chance to beat him and win this tournament fall through my fingers? WHY!" he yelled, punching the wall. Suddenly, he heard a loud cackling. He turned, and saw no one. He rubbed his eyes, and sighed. He saw Shiro's reflection in a mirror on the wall. "Shiro, good luck in the finals. You'll beat Bandit Keith good," he said. The person in the room wasn't Shiro though, but a mind trick.  
  
To Be Continued. Next Episode: Episode 2: Mechanized Monster


	3. Chapter 2

Duel

Monsters

~Duelist Kingdom Saga~

Episode 2:

Mechanical Monster   


Shiro sat in his resting spot, waiting for his next duel to commence. Kai came out, and raised an eyebrow. 

"Shiro, how'd you get out here so quick?" Kai asked, looking at Shiro curiously. Shiro turned.

"What are you talking about, I've been here the whole time. I can't go back in the back because they don't want the finalists to hear the other opponents strategies," Shiro said. 

"But, I saw you right inside the doorway of my room," said Kai, with a confused edge to his voice. 

"You must have been seeing things, because I've been here the whole time, waiting," Shiro replied.

Kai sighed. "Whatever. Good luck with Bandit Keith," he said, walking off. Shiro watched him, with a glare to his eye.   


Meanwhile, out in the audience, a man in a cloaked robe walked out to the from of the stands. 

"Just as Isis predicted. The Pharaoh's right hand servant, Shindi, or Shiro as his reincarnation is been known as, has made it to the finals. Hmm, and if I can corner him, I can gain his knowledge of the Pharaoh's whereabouts," the guy said. He peeked from underneath his cloak. He had long, spiky blonde hair, and Egyptian jewelry all over his body. His blue eyes had a spark in them, and suddenly, a golden eye appeared on his forehead. "Yes, Shiro Akiyama will be my key to obtaining the rest of the Millenium Items, and finding the Egyptian God Cards. Then, I shall rule the world!" he thought to him self, revealing a golden rod. It lit up briefly before going out.   


"Attention ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Duel Monsters fans of all ages! It is time for the Final Match to begin! Would our finalists please report to the Central Dueling Arena to begin the match," a man called over the loud speaker. 

Shiro headed to the Dueling Arena. As he did, Pegasus watched from his private viewing box. 

"This boy has some potential. I sense that he has some connections with the other 6 Millenium Items, which means that he must be the key to me being able to achieve what I most desire. Yes, I will have to get him to compete in my upcoming, Duelist Kingdom Tournament," Pegasus thought. He cleared his throat. "Judges, I would like to speak with Shiro Akiyama briefly in my quarters before the match begins, please," he called down to the judges.

A man nodded. "Yes, sir, Mr. Pegasus. Shiro, would you please hurry up to Mr. Pegasus?" he asked.

Shiro nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back," he said. He walked off towards Pegasus' quarters.   


Upon his arrival, Pegasus smiled. "Greetings, Shiro. I noticed that you have no birth records, past acquaintances, or family. This is most interesting, is it not?" he asked.

Shiro glared. "What do you need, Pegasus? I've got a duel to play," he said, snarling.

Pegasus smiled. "Listen, I know you have something that separates you from normal people. But, if you do me one favor, then I'll keep it secret. Join my Duelist Kingdom Tournament, and I keep your secret safe."

Shiro snarled. "I have bigger problems to deal with than you," he said, "I don't have time to play games with you. Now, I better get going."

As Shiro walked out, Pegasus smiled. He chuckled, as his left eye lit up. He took out a Duel Monsters card, but it didn't have any pictures or text on it. 

"Oh well, if you won't do things the easy way, I guess we have to do it the hard way. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."   
  


Shiro stood in his Dueling Box, waiting for Bandit Keith. As Bandit Keith climbed into his Dueling Box, Shiro shuffled his deck. 

"So, kid, you're the big prodigy everyone was talking about. You must not be that big of a prodigy if you managed to beat a wimpy duelist like that Kai. He let you win, after all," said Bandit Keith.

Shiro glared at him. "Shut up and let's duel," he said, placing his deck on the table. 

Keith smiled. "Fine. Let the beating begin," he said. The announcer called out that the duel was beginning. Then, the LP count appeared on the side of Shiro and Keith's Dueling Boxes. 

"I go first, since my last name comes before yours, Howard," said Shiro, drawing 5 cards from his deck. "I play one card face down. And another monster card face down, as well," Shiro said, smiling.

Keith smiled. Ah, the old mysterious cards trick, eh? Well, it won't last long once I play a magic card face down, and for a quick change of pace, I think I'll play a Mechanicalchaser in attack mode! This baby packs stats of 1850/800, and though its defense may suck, it sure makes up for it in attack. And I think I'll take care of that annoying little face down monster you have," Keith snapped.

As a large, black machine warrior rose to the field, Shiro raised an eyebrow. The dark warrior charged forth, sword in hand, and slashed the glowing panel on Shiro's field. The monster revealed it self; it was a Gemini Elf. It burst after being attacked.

"So, now what, baby boy? Hmm? I've got a lot more where this thing came from. So, wanna back down?" Keith asked.

Shiro smiled. "You may be able to plow through my weaker monsters with no problem, but that will soon be your downfall. I play, Dark Elf, in attack mode! It has stats of 2000/800. Now, I deduct my own LP by 1000 points, and I'll command it to attack your Mechanicalchaser!" Shiro called, "and inflict 150 of damage to your LP."

Keith chuckled. "Oh sure you will. Not if I play Mirror Force to deflect its attack back at your LP!" he called, flipping a card face up.

Shiro gasped as his Dark Elf's attack bounced off Keith's Mechanicalchaser and headed back towards Shiro's LP. But instead of inflicting LP damage, it destroyed his Dark Elf. 

"You're already down to 3000. You only wasted your LP. Now it's time for some fun! First I play another Mechanicalchaser, then I order my other Mechanicalchaser to attack your LP directly!" Keith called.

As the first Mechanicalchaser charged forth, Shiro bit his lip. It slashed his dueling box, and his LP reduced to 1150. Keith smiled. "Just wait, because I have your doom waiting…" he said.

Shiro smiled. "Oh, we'll see. I play a magic card, Raigeki!" he called. A giant thunderbolt struck down on Keith's field, and destroyed his Mechanicalchasers. "Now, I play the magic card Scapegoat, which allows me to play 5 Goat tokens on the field." 5 small goats appeared on the field. "Now, I sacrifice 2 Scapegoats to summon, the supreme Red Eyes Black Dragon!" he called.

As the big black dragon rose to the field, Keith smirked. "Good, now, I can keep throwing weak monsters for his dragon to inhale, then, once I get my 3 magnet warriors on the field, I can summon the big one. Then the duel will be mine," he thought.

"Now, Red Eyes, attack Keith's LP directly!" he called. Red Eyes opened it's mouth, and fired a flaming blast of fire at Keith's LP. His LP reduced to 1600.

Keith smiled. "Kid, you may have a good monster on the field, but wait until I get one monster that will crush you and your dragon into a nasty pulp! I already have 2 of the 3 pieces I need, and now, I discard a card, and draw another, and let's see…" he said. Suddenly, he coughed, covering his mouth. Quickly and unnoticeable, he slipped a card from his wristband into his hand. "Ooh, sorry about that. My allergies are really bad at this time of year. Any how, I believe your luck is out, because, I believe that in the current environment, there's very few cards that can stand up to the horrible power of the ultimate magna warrior. And, in the next few turns, you will see just how horrible it is!"   
  


As the duel went on, Pegasus looked out at the audience. He saw Kai come out and his sisters smile and hug him. He chuckled. 

"Croquet, I've got to use the little boys room. I'll be right back," he said, standing up and walking out.

Seto looked back as Pegasus walked out. "I wonder if this has anything to do with that Shiro-kid," he wondered.   


Kai packed his stuff up into his backpack. Reiko looked up and smiled. "Kai! Look! It's Pegasus!" she yelled.

Kai turned, and stood up. "Uh, hello, Mr. Pegasus. It's an honor to meet you," Kai said, holding his hand out. 

Pegasus smiled. "The pleasure is all mine. You did well out on the duel field, young Kai. I couldn't help but notice how you took the defeat so well."

Reiko smiled. "Mr. Pegasus, could you possibly give me an autograph?" she asked, holding a pen and notebook.

Pegasus smiled. "Oh, most certainly. Anything for a fan," he said, signing the piece of paper. Then, he chuckled. "How would you like to have an even better gift?" he asked.

Reiko smiled. "Sure! What is it?" she asked, smiling widely. Pegasus smiled, and pulled his hair back, revealing his Millenium Eye. It shined brightly, blinding Kai and Reiko. 

Suddenly, Reiko fell to the floor. Pegasus laughed, and revealed a card. "Now the pleasure really is mine. I now have a piece of your darling sister in my possession." 

Kai gasped. "What the heck did you do to her!" he screamed, kneeling down to his sister. He shook his sister. "Reiko! Wake up! Wake up Reiko!" he screamed, shaking her harder every time.

"Aww, poor Kai. No matter how hard you shake, or how loud you scream, she will never wake up unless I release her spirit. Because as you can see, I've got her soul in one, easy to carry soul card."

Kai snarled. "You monster! How could you do this! Your evil! When the police get a hold of you, you're going to wish you'd never touched my sister!" he screamed. 

Pegasus laughed. "You really believe they'll believe you? Ha! The only way to get your dear sister back… is for Shiro to enter the Duelist Kingdom tournament in which he has recently declined. So, if you want any hope of getting your sister back, your hope lies with him. Tootles, I've got a duel to watch." Pegasus walked off, leaving Kai on the floor, at his sisters' side.   


Meanwhile, back at Shiro's duel, he snarled as Bandit Keith cackled. Bandit Keith smiled evilly. 

"Now, I don't mean to alarm you, but, I just pulled a card that allows me up to 3 monsters with the same word in their name. It's a one-of-a-kind card I won at a tournament in America, hosted by Mr. Fancy-Pants up there. It's called Family Line. Now that you know the effect, you can only guess what I have planned. I summon the 3 Magnet warriors- Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, straight onto the field!" he called. 

3 small machine warriors rose onto the field. Keith chuckled diabolically as Shiro look on in awe. 

"What's wrong, baby? Scared? You know, that was considered a special summon, so I can't attack yet. But, even if I did, I wouldn't destroy that dragon. But, for now, I play another card face down, and end my turn.

Shiro gulped. "This is bad. It all relied on the next card I draw. I don't want to try attacking with that one face down card, but, now, let the Heart of the Cards be with me," he thought. He drew a card, and looked at it. He smiled. "I hope this will negate whatever that is he placed facedown. I'll save it for later," he thought. He looked up. "Now, Keith, I sacrifice 1 Scapegoat to summon, the powerful Summoned Skull! With stats of 2500/1200, this monster is truly fierce. Now, I use Summoned Skull to attack, Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" he called.

Summoned Skull let out a roar, and let out a stream of lightning. Bandit Keith smiled. "Not so fast! Trap card activate- Mirror Force! Weren't expecting that, were you, punk? Now, watch as your monsters go BOOM! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Summoned Skull's attack bounced off the small Magnet warrior, and reflected right back at Shiro's monster, wiping his field clean. 

"Now, punk, prepare to be annihilated! I use the 3 Magnet warriors' effects- when all 3 Magnet Warriors are on the field, you may sacrifice them to summoned, the almighty, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" he called. 

The 3 small magnet warriors burst, and then, a huge magnet soldier arose. Bandit Keith laughed maniacally as Shiro looked on in horror. 

"This baby packs 3500 volts of attack, and 3750 volts of defense! Valkyrion, Electroton Blast!" Keith called.

The huge warrior held its arms out, and fired a huge blast of electric. Shiro pulled out a card from his hand, "Not so fast! I tribute Kuriboh. Its special effect foring sacrificing it from my hand allows me to negate your attack."

"Hmph, you saved yourself one turn. Kid, you might as well give it up. Nothing you have will stand the powerful blithe of Valkyrion! I've won many tourneys with him and I have yet to lose with him. It's not even using its full strength too. Face it, you're BEAT!" Keith yelled, "Hear me? BEAT!"

As Shiro stood awe struck, Pegasus returned to his viewing box. Croquet looked at him. 

"Sir, what took you so long? Did you get caught up by fans?" Croquet asked, staring at Pegasus. 

"Oh, no. I was just giving one loyal fan of mine a gift she'll never forget. Any how, what's the lowdown on the duel?" Pegasus asked.

"Well, Bandit Keith was down to 1600 while Shiro was at 1150, but then Keith played a card he won at a tournament you held a while back that let him play up to 3 monsters with the same word in their names, thus playing his 3 Magnet Warriors. Then he fused them into Valkyrion and now it seems that Shiro is going down on Keith's next turn." Croquet explained.

Pegasus smiled. "Ah, the infamous 'Family Line' card. I heard about it. Though, I never made it, nor thought of it. It was made by an amateur who managed to make it so real that the duel stadium scanners could read them and do just as it say, and it would seem as if Keith managed to gain control of one of them. Hmm, I wonder how Shiro will get out of this one," Pegasus said.

Croquet looked at Pegasus. "Shall we stop the match due to cheating?" he asked, his hand planted on his radio.

"No, there'll be no need for it. We'll see if Shiro will be able to handle this. If he loses, then we'll call Shiro the winner and disqualify Keith," Pegasus commanded.

"Yes sir," Croquet said, turning back to the duel. Pegasus chuckled. He looked down at Shiro. His left eye lit up.   


"Now, kid, get ready to be defeated by my ultimate monster. If you dare to continue, that'll make your defeat all the more embarrassing," said Keith.

Shiro snarled. "This isn't good. I wasted up almost every Scapegoat, only 2 left. I have to play something that'll make a difference in this duel. Hmm, let's see. I can try drawing a card, and risk the duel, or… surrender," he thought. He bit his lip. "First I draw a card," called Shiro. He drew a card from his deck. He looked at the card, and the unsure look turned into a smirk. "Next, I'll sacrifice my last 2 Scapegoats, and play- the Black Magician! This card did good work in my last duel, and I am now putting my trust in his hands. Now, I play the card I placed down earlier, Magical Hats! They conceal my Black Magician and keep him safe. And now, I place 2 cards underneath 2 of the hats. Now, try your luck, Keith," Shiro said, smiling.

Keith laughed. "That's the best you can do? Ha! Prepare to be blasted into the gutter! Attack, the hate next to the one on the far left!" he called.

Valkyrion held its arms out once again, and fired a blast of electricity. It exploded on the hat. 

"Hmm, looks like there's nothing there. Oh, wait, there's a trap! Hexagram Curse! And now it ensnares your Valkyrion and reduced its attack down to 3000. Keith gasped. 

"What! How the heck did you do that! You weakened my ultimate monsters? Grr, no matter, Valkyrion has a reverse effect. It allows me to sacrifice to bring back all three of my Magnet Warriors!" Valkyrion with the Hexagram Curse equipped on it went to the graveyard, bringing back all three of Keith's Magnet Warriors. 

Keith slipped out another card from under his sleeve. "Hahaha, and I'll play Monster Reborn! Since Valkyrion has already been summoned onto the field with the proper requirements, I can bring it back from the graveyard!" Keith's Valkyrion reappeared onto the field. He had all three Magnet Warriors and the Valkyrion on the field.

Shiro smiled. "For now, I place this card underneath one of the hats. So, now you have to test the last 3 hats for your self, Keith," he said.

Keith snarled. "Hmph, I've out numbered you, it's over. Valkyrion, attack the hat to the far right!" he called. Valkyrion held its arms out, and blasted another electrical blast.

As it exploded on the hat, Shiro laughed. "You got my Magician, Keith! But, it's got a nice present for you!" he called.

Keith gasped. "What the heck! Magical Cylinder! No way!" he called. Shiro smiled. 

"Bye-bye Keith. Note that this is still YOUR turn, and your own blast is being fired right back to yourLP. Now, prepare to be annihilated! Fire!" Shiro called as Keith's mouth dropped open. 

The Black Magician aimed the cylinder at Keith, and fired Valkyrion's attack right back at its owner. Shiro smiled as Keith's LP reduced from 1600 to 0. Keith lost.

Keith stood, speechless. As Shiro stepped down from his Dueling Box, the announcer declared Shiro the winner. Keith snarled. 

"You! You may have beaten me this time, but next time, I'll beat you fair and square! No cheating tactics to beat you! I will not let you go unpunished for embarrassing me!" he called, jumping down and running out. 

The announcer walked up to Shiro, and held a microphone up to him. "Shiro, now is the moment we've all been waiting for. Do you want to declare your self the Domino Town Champ and take the $500 prize, or would you like to test your extreme dueling skills against World Champ Seto Kaiba and take home the $2500 prize and receive an ultra rare, one of a kind card for beating him? Your choice," the announcer spoke.

Shiro looked up into Pegasus viewing box. Seto glared down at Shiro with staggering eyes, as did Shiro. He closed his eyes. 

"I choose to duel Seto Kaiba," he said, walking back to his resting room. Up in Pegasus's viewing box, Seto stood.

"Looks like some people don't know their limits. As he'll soon see that I am not just another duelist," Seto said, walking out.

Pegasus chuckled. "Yes, may the most entertaining duel commence…" he said, laughing.   


To Be Continued…

Next Episode-

Episode 3:

Shiro v. Seto- A Duel of Skill 


End file.
